A Different Punishment
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: IchiRuki, What if there was 2 Options for a Soul Reaper after they Transfer there Power into a Human? Option 1 is To go Back to the Soul Society and face Execution, Option 2 is...a different punishment to Say the Least, So Ichigo...Death or Marriage?
1. Hello, I'm your New Wife

**A DIFFERENT PUNISHMENT **

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: I Had the sudden Urge to Do this, Don't worry I'm going to commit myself to this fic instead of abandoning it after 1 Chapter, What if there was an Option For Rukia after she gave her powers to Ichigo? Read and find out what I mean…Also READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH, At first It May just look like a novelisation of Episode 1 & 2 But read TO THE VERY END, KAY?! Enjoy My Fellow IchiRuki fans**

"You Must Take my Zanpakuto and Ram it through your heart, I Will Transfer half of My Soul Reaper Power! And That way you will attain the power of a Soul Reaper Temporarily and will be able to fight Hollow's on Equal Terms"

"Is it really ok to do something like that…?"

"Yes, There has been 4 before me that have done the same thing, But this is a plan set up anticipating your high spiritual Pressure, The Percentage of Success is not high…It fails…Then you die…BUT THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!! THERE IS NO TIME TO BE DEBATE!"

_The Orange haired Teen Pondered for a few moments_

"Give me that Sword Soul Reaper, Let's give this Idea of yours a try"

"It's Not Soul Reaper…It's Rukia Kuchiki"

"I see…I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Let's Pray this doesn't Become the Last Greeting…for the Both of Us"

_"Last Greeting?…Oh No, I left out the Most Important part, The Punishment for transferring my powers…"_

_Before she could Alert Ichigo of the major Punishment that this will cause He Jammed the Blade through his heart, The Next Thing she knew, There Stood Ichigo wearing Black Soul Reaper Robes (A/N Sorry I don't Actually know what there called? Shohakshos or Something?) And There she was, Now in a White Kimono_

"How Could…It was Only Supposed to be Half…But all of My Power was taken…"

_"Furthermore this Feeling…That Time….I can't feel it's presence anymore…it's like an Invisible filter is out there…How Could I Not Noticed it until now!! It is as if a great Power is Hindering my Senses, IT WAS HIM! That Room was Filler with Spiritual Energy Pouring out of Him…That completely confused my Senses…!"_

_Ichigo Immediately went to Work, Severing the Hollow's Limbs_

_"I have Never seen a Human that Could See Soul Reapers, I've heard of them but never laid upon them with my own eyes…I've Never Seen a Human defeat Hollows and I have never seen such a Huge Zanpakuto!"_

"Realise the Mistake of messing with my Family, You Ugly Bastard!" The Teen Screamed at the Hollow

_Rukia looked on in awe the Orange Haired Teen Split the Monsters face in half._

_"Who Is he…Well I will know soon enough….After all the Punishment means…."_

_**GOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOORNING ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGO!**_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"

_The Teen jumped out of bed, Caught his fathers head and slammed it into the ground, Almost as if it was daily routine_

"You Bastard…Got a Luts of Guts to attack your own son as he sleeps" Ichigo said as he tightened his grip on his fathers skull

"You are getting good! I taught you well my son!"

"You…What Happened to your Injuries, And Karin and Yuzu!, What about them?!"

"Injuries? When Did I get Hurt?" Isshin asked

_Outside, 5 Minutes Later_

_The Left wall of The Kurosaki Clinic had a huge gaping hole in it, Ichigo knew this was caused by the hollow, But For some reason his Family insisted it was caused by a -_

"Truck!" Isshin shouted"It's a Miracle, For a truck to crash into the house and for nobody to get injured!, Though it's more Miraculous that nobody woke up!"

"Oh Brother! Breakfast is Ready!" Yuzu chanted

"Yeah Right, thanks to that, The Criminal got away" Karin said _"What is with this family"_

_"What's going on…Everyones wounds are healed…and they think the Damage to the house was an Accident. Did that Soul Reaper…Rukia somehow do this…where is she anyway? Did she go back to that soul society place…I Hope Not…To be Honest I Kinda like her…What the hell?! I just Met this Woman and now I'm having romantic thoughts about her?! What the F-"_

"Oi, Ichigo, If you stand there daydreaming you're gonna be late for school" Isshin said

_**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL 10:34 AM**_

"A TRUCK?!" Tatsuki shouted as Mizuiro explained what had happened to Ichigo's house" Then Is he Injured!? or Dea…"

_*SMACK*_

"I'm not Dead"

Tatsuki turned around, To find Ichigo with his bookbag (The same one he had hit her with) in hand

"Sorry to disappoint you but no one was Injured"

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted in Glee, Ichigo gave her a weird look "G…goo goo good morning!"

"Y…? Yeah…You look happy as always Inoue…" Ichigo said as he took his seat

"So you came?" Mizuiro asked "Were you helping out with the repairs?"

"What's 3rd Period?" Ichigo asked, Ignoring Mizuiros Question

"Social Studies" Mizuiro replied

"Ooshima's In that Class isn't he? I swear to god if he tell's me to dye my hair once more time I'll-"

"Hello, You're Ichigo aren't you?"

_Ichigo turned around to the unfamiliar voice, His eyes widened when he set his gaze upon the culprit_

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki"

"…You!" Ichigo shouted

"Hmm? You Know The New Transfer student Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked

"Why No, We've never met is that right Ichigo?" Rukia said

_Rukia lowered her palm revealing some writing on it_

_**"Major Problem, meet me outside after Class, P.S Please, Please don't be mad"**_

_"Don't be mad?" Ichigo thought "She Must be in some sort of trouble…"_

"Uh…Hi there" Ichigo said, playing he along with her act "Nice to meet you too"

_**AFTER CLASS, OUTSIDE**_

"Leading me to an Empty Place, What Dost thou intend to do with me?" Rukia said in her fake schoolgirl voice (A/N: In The Manga Rukia uses an Old Fashioned, Rude tone with her school girl voice, which is what I'm doing here)

"Alright, Time to Explain"

"You Catch on quick" Rukia said in her real voice with a sigh

"Isn't your job over? How come your in my class and you didn't go back to that soul society place?" Ichigo said even though he was kind of secretly pleased that she didn't leave, not that'd he admit it

"There's two reasons for that. First, Only Soul Reapers can return to the Soul Society" Rukia said "Right now I am unable to return there"

"Huh? What do you mean…"

"It's Because…I Lost my powers"

"Wha!? B..But I'm not a Soul Reaper anymore, Where'd that power go?"

"Inside of you, It's not your Body your soul that has absorbed my power, Last night I lost almost all of my powers to you, I have barely any abilities left…I'm forced to stay in this Gigai"

"Gigai?" Ichigo asked

"It's an artificial body used by Soul Reapers for emergencies, A Weakened Soul Reaper enters it an waits for his or her powers to recover"

"So this body makes you a Human?" Ichigo asked

"Sort of, We Soul Reapers are targets for hollows, So we act like human" Rukia explained

"That's why everyone could see you. And I'm supposed to be mad?"

"What?"

"You said 'Please, Please Don't be Mad" Remember on your palm" Ichigo said

"Oh…well that's the second reason…you remember I said four people had done transferred there powers to humans before me?" Rukia said

"Yeah" Ichigo said "And?"

"Well those Soul Reapers had two options afterwards…"

"And those were?" He Asked

"The first Was Execution" She said as Ichigo's eyes widened

"What?!" Ichigo shouted "You mean they're gonna kill you?!"

"Well…that's if you don't want the second option"

"What?"

"You have to choose for me"

"I What?!"

"You have to choose one option, if you choose option one, I'll be hunted down and taken back to the Soul Society to be executed or-"

"I don't want you to die!" Ichigo shouted

"I Won't if you pick option two" Rukia said as a single tear dropped down her cheek

"What is it? I swear I'll do what it takes, I don't want them to kill you…." Ichigo pleaded, Clearly this was more than a crush, He didn't believe in love at first sight but To hell with that belief now

"Option Number 2…Is for us to be together in holy matrimony"

"W..What?"

"This is why I asked you not to get angry" Rukia said on the verge of breaking down

"So you and me…." Ichigo said

"If you don't want me to die….then we have to get Married"

-----------

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

_**Hooray for my first SERIOUS (Well mostly serious) Bleach fic, Let's face it, Who WOULDN'T Want to see Ichigo and Rukia get married? Well….The Ichihime & Renruki fans BUT TO HELL WITH THEM!, Anyway I don't know why but I just had the sudden urge to do this when I Re-Watched Episode one, If you watched the second half of that episode without the sound you'd think they were a married couple. Especially during the scene where Rukia gives Ichigo her powers, You'd think she was proposing or something, So yeah, I don't know whether or not to make this actually follow the story of Bleach or make it it's own unique story, Review Please, It keeps me going in life…which is pretty sad when you think about it, Oh well whatever,**_

_**P.S I Borrowed Most of the Dialogue and Setting from the Manga (Which I am currently reading since here in Britain the anime the Bount Ark just started *Shudders*) Which is why some scenes and dialogue may be different from what you know**_

_**EXAMPLE: **_

_**ANIME: Ichigo shows up at School, Kiego asks if a Truck Crashed into Ichigo's House, Ichigo says Yeah, Chad ask's if he needs help, Ichigo refuses, Rukia walks over**_

_**MANGA: Tatsuki & Orihime arrive at School, Tatsuki wonders why Ichigo is late, Mizuiro tells her about the Truck, She get's Worried, Ichigo Shows up, Talks to Mizuiro, Takes His Seat, Rukia Walks over**_

_**Chapter 2 will be started…sometime in the not to distant future**_


	2. Is that your Idea of a Proposal?

**A DIFFERENT PUNISHMENT **

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N: I Rewrote this Chapter after several Complaints, Okay? Okay)**

"Marriage?!, But…But I'm Only 15!" Ichigo said, But he was not speaking from the heart **(1)**, His common sense could take a Hike for all he cared, But, he was still just a Boy

"We Don't have to get Married right away…but if you don't want to get married then I'll go back to-"

"Look…"

"Huh?"

"I am kinda young but…I really don't want you to die, So I..kinda have to think about it"

"If that's what you want…" She said as he began to walk off "Oh and one more thing"

"What's that?" Ichigo asked

"Since you've taken my Power's you'll also have to perform my Soul Reaper Duties"

"I WHAT?!"

"Of course, You're the one with Soul Reaper Powers now, I will assist you, of course. Also you have right to refuse since you were…"

"I REFUSE!"

_Rukia stood still for a few moments_

"What?!"

"That a Was One-Off, My days of being a Soul Reaper are done, No Thanks" He said as he began to walk off

"I see"

_Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Rukia took out a Red Fingerless Glove with a Skull Symbol and slipped it on_

"Ichigo"

_Ichigo turned around only to see her leaping at him, Before he could even flinch, Rukia smacked him in head, Ichigo saw his body fall flat on the ground as he regained his composure _

"What the Hell was that?! Some kind of Spiritual Bitchslap?! **(2)** And What the Hell did you to My Body?!"

"Come with Me" she said as she walked off

_Ichigo trailed behind Her, Within 5 Minutes the two had reached a Playground_

"Can you Please tell me where we're going?"

"It's Near"

"What is?" Ichigo asked

"Our Next Order, There should be a Spirit of the Young Boy that should come under attack soon"

_As if it was on Cue, A Young Boys Scream was coming from the Playground, Chased by a Spider-Shaped Hollow_

"Help me!" The Child screamed as Ichigo began to run towards it

"Hold on!" Rukia shouted, causing Ichigo to stop and turn back to her "Where do you think you're going? That boy's a complete stranger. isn't he?"

"So what?!" He shouted "I Can't just stand here and let this happen!, you expect me to just sit back here and watch him die?!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL!" She snapped, ichigo's eyes widened at this "In the eyes of a Soul Reaper, all the spirits of this world are equal, getting involved simply because Spirits are nearby or they need help isn't how it works! Leave him be!"

_Ichigo turned back to the child_

"If you intend to help that child, then commit yourself to saving every spirit, you must be willing to any length, even to sacrifice your own life "

_Ichigo clenched his fists as he saw the Hollow gaining up on the boy, when he saw the kid trip, he instantly made up his mind, He grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutou as he dashed toward the hollow, he managed to sever two of it's arms_

"Have you made your decision?" She asked

"Like Hell, I saved this kid because I wanted to, but what about you?"

"Me?" She said

"I Seem to remember you putting your life on the line for me last night, Tell me, where you really thinking about your duty when you saved me?"

"No you Idiot" She grumbled _"I Saved you because…I"_

"Exactly, That's the last thing on your mind when you save someone!"

_Ichigo and Rukia both noticed the Hollow getting up_

"At the very least, I choose-"

_He Turned around and Sliced the Monster in half_

"TO BE DIFFERENT!"

_Rukia looked on as Ichigo walked towards the boy_

"You okay?" He asked, The Boy backed away in response, Ichigo kneeled down and placed the hilt of his Zanpakutou on the boy's head "Just pass on already"

_Ichigo removed the sword as a heavenly blue light engulfed the boy, Rukia gasped at the sight of it, the boy's body literately sank into the ground as a small black butterfly appeared before it flew off, Rukia walked up next to him_

"You performed that Konso quite well" She said as he stood up,

_I Protected that Boy because I wanted too, And I want to Protect my Family too..but most of all….I want to Protect you…You May be a Midget, You may be aggressive, You may be 10 times Older than me, But None of that Matters to me, I like Woman who can defend themselves, I think your Personality is Great, You're Hair looks like Silk, You're eyes are mesmerising, You're…Beautiful"_

"I've made up my mind about one thing"

"And What-"

_She Was Silenced When Ichigo placed a Passionate Kiss on her lips, She was Shocked ofcourse, After all this was her first kiss __**(3)**__, But the Shock was quickly subdued with Pleasure, Finally Ichigo broke the kiss_

"Is that your Idea of a Proposal?" She giggled

"It's my idea of telling I'll be your Boyfriend, If you want me to, that is"

"I do...Ichigo" Rukia said, Smirking, somehow knowing he would say that again someday

_After Kaien died, I almost never smiled again, You're the first one to make me laugh in decades, I think…you may be the one_

"So…How we gonna explain this?" He Asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't exactly go home and tell my family "Hi, This is my Girlfriend!, She's a 150 year old Soul Reaper who I met yesterday and we considering getting engaged, Sounds like a Bad fan fic"

_"Fan Fic?" Rukia Thought_

"Well When you do mention it…It does sound ridiculous, But…let's wait a few years before breaking the news"

"Sounds Reasonable, We'll wait until I Turn 16, That's when I officially become an Adult and I become Legal" He said as they began to walk back to school

"Legal?" She Asked

"You Know…Legal…to….you know"

"Uh…No…" Rukia said

"Sex, Marriage, all that stuff" Ichigo said with a sigh

"Oh..that" Rukia blushed, She'd always been curious about that subject

"But, I haven't made my mind up about the Duties of a Soul Reaper, I'm gone" He said as he walked off…funny

"Why are you walking like that?" She asleep

"These pants itch like hell" He replied, She caught up with him and held his hands

"What are you doing?"

"What? Your Girlfriend isn't allowed to hold your hand", She said

_Ichigo couldn't Help but Smile, His first Real Smile in 6 years, Since his Mother died_

"No, it's Fine" He said as he gripped her hand tightly

_"I haven't smiled since Mom died, And You made me smile again, You have a Special Effect on me, When I'm with you, I can't help but be happy, I Know this is soon, But I think you may be the one…I"_

"I'm Glad" She smiled,

_"I Haven't felt this Happy in Years, You've made me laugh again….thank You Ichigo…I"_

_**"I Love You…Ichigo"**_

_**"I Love You…Rukia"**_

----

AWWW :D

Well I wrote this Re-write satisfies you folks, I'm saving the Whole Sora thing for chapter Three, Until then, Allons-y

**1**_: God that Felt so Cheesy_

**2**_: Bleach Abridged Reference :P_

**3**_: I Don't know why, But I can't bear IchiRuki stories if there first time wasn't with each other, I Just don't like to think of Ichigo & Rukia doing it with anyone else but each other, Goddamn I am a Fanboy_


End file.
